


偷猎

by Rebort



Category: Brawl Stars (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebort/pseuds/Rebort
Summary: ※雪莉雅琪※全是比赛打出来的个人理解，看不下去请自动退出
Relationships: Shelly/Jacky
Kudos: 1





	偷猎

很多时候我们难以想象一位猎人的耐心。

雅琪一走进酒馆雪莉就注意到了她。大踏步跨进门，坐在背对她的座位上，顺手把小巧的手提钻放下地靠着椅子，手套上沾满灰尘油污血渍矿渣，一坐下就叫着老样子的女孩儿——或许很吵，但雪莉清楚自己不是因为她吵闹或是她不满十八岁的年纪才注意到她。你瞧，她在心里默念，如果这时走进来的是杰西、贝亚、罗莎、艾魅或是麦克斯，我一定不会立刻注意到她们。她本能地察觉到一点气味，像一个老练的猎手嗅到动物受伤的血腥味那样兴奋起来。我必须要认识你——你叫什么名字？雅琪，是吗？是个好名字，听上去既傲慢又真诚。

她并不急着开口。她和战友们插科打诨，她听着围着她一圈的人群对她的回答和互动，最后人潮陆续散开消失——雪莉已经得知工厂第二天早七点开工，知道她接连胜了十几场比赛（很凑巧她们并肩作战过一次），睡眠时间太短显然不是个好主意——只剩下两个背影坐在灯光下，粉蓝色工装服的女孩仍背对着她。她不知道猎人瞄准了她的心脏，她从矿石和尸体中走出，没来得及反应就要踏入另一个狂欢的圆场。

女人看着她的背影，走上前去，做出一个真诚的笑容——很不幸雅琪没能注意到这个笑的含义，她刚刚还带着笑的脸没能做到快速切换，只是轻轻挑起了眉。陌生人的突然靠近或许让她警戒起来——但显然她不认为这是过分严肃的情况——这可是严重的判断失误。

干个杯？雪莉笑着说，高举起她手里浅金色的酒液。

紫发的西班牙女人喜欢比赛。她喜欢填装铅弹的清脆声音，子弹上膛的咔哒声，躲在草丛里蹑手蹑脚，连呼吸都必须尽量轻缓，心跳都要放慢；她喜欢生死存亡瞬间，被困在角落里的人无助绝望的眼神；拉动扳机，嘭的一声，连惨叫都来不及发出，伴着铅弹击中物体的顿响，一具没了上半身的尸体就会可怜兮兮地向后倒去；她喜欢血液溅了自己满身的感觉；她喜欢肌肉骨头神经迅速生长的疼痛和酸痒；这一切都让她忍不住大笑。她为了欢愉狩猎，世界是他人的乱葬岗，却是她的游乐场。雅琪呢？雅琪为了什么？不为惨叫不为鲜血，不为钻头震碎他人内脏带来的片刻安宁，她的世界永远充斥着手提钻和灰尘和血，无尽无止——雪莉观察她很久——采矿或者杀人是她的工作，仅此而已。

从这方面来说我们一点都不像喽？雪莉倒是没有觉得气恼，只是有点可惜。她没来得及多想，她深知在赛场上走神多么危险。那口不停喷出宝石的可爱矿井被炸得七零八落，敌人瞄准了带着十块紫色宝石的雅琪，像饿狼一样一拥而上。他们可不管雅琪现在腿脚利不利索，力气还剩多少，行动不便正好方便了他们接下来的抢劫行为——好啦！现在幕布正在拉开。雅琪小姐给它开了个好头，对手们帮它转场高潮，谁会让它谢幕？又是怎么谢幕？雪莉喜欢现在的场景，虽然故事的走向有些过分老套——她吹着口哨从草丛里跳出来，嘭——被打穿了心脏的对手瞪着他自己喷泉一样的血液，两边溅了满身红的人们显然有些惊慌失措。她高声笑着，往后退回阵地，闭起一只眼朝跑远了的雅琪挤出一个促狭的笑容——她非常满意地看见雅琪一瞬间的迟疑，或者，那应该称之为感激。

这样就行了。她快乐地想着，一旦幼小的野兽进了圈套，她会被困死在广阔的、她自己甚至不自知的陷阱里。倒数十五秒，十四秒……雅琪藏得很好，直至胜利，没有一个人能发现她。

那天她们待在小酒馆里一个角落，悄悄避开人流。雪莉叫来一瓶牙买加朗姆酒，率先在一个玻璃杯里倒满。干杯！她笑着说。她看见雅琪有些凶狠地笑着，看了看面前的苹果西打，不服输地抢过另一个玻璃杯倒上透明液体——这倒是很像她。雪莉有些无奈地想，抿着冒着气泡的酒。七十度的酒精含量，不掺水甚至可能灼伤食道。女孩很快因为辣味呛了起来，不停地咳嗽着。

你他妈喝的什么啊？雅琪咳得肩膀颤抖，脸颊发红。

真高兴你没喝下去！她故作轻松地拍了拍胸口，否则我就要思考该怎么带你回家的问题了。

满脸怒容的女孩找不到一个充分的能攻击她的理由，她的电钻开动起来，又很快熄了火。她瞪了雪莉一眼，瞪了那杯酒一眼。最后她只能猛灌苹果西打，好像对待敌人一样凶狠。

雪莉知道这时候的笑很可能再度开启雅琪的电钻，但即便她偏过脸去，她颤抖的后背和不停擦拭眼角的左手也暴露了她此刻快乐的心情——很显然的，她侧身躲过雅琪的一记拳头（若是雅琪真要攻击她，她不会这么容易躲过），看着她气鼓鼓的脸颊，雪莉又想笑了。

比赛失败后往往到处找不到雅琪的身影，雪莉从容地闯进酒馆，踩踩腐朽的地板，意料之中地找到一个洞穴——不知道内情的可能会以为这里多了只老鼠。她听听动静，听见电钻的嗡嗡声，她把手伸进去，揪住一块柔软的布料——再次意料之中地被打了一下，伴着一阵小兽一样从喉咙深处发出的单音。  
滚开！

你需要纸巾吗？西班牙女人在外面喊着，你的手套一定脏了吧？

听到这里，里面的人又再次认命一样慢慢走上来。雅琪很少见这号人物，她还没明白威慑对雪莉不起作用，她的威慑无法让雪莉产生戒心，反而只让女人更喜欢和她相处。来比比谁喝得多！她招呼雅琪，快活地举起木杯一饮而尽。

某一天她们再次待在酒馆角落，雅琪小心地递过钻头，对雪莉说，摸摸我的手提钻。

雪莉于是真的去触摸它，像捧着一块珍奇的紫水晶。她敲了敲钢铁部分，清脆的当当声像一把绝佳的乐器，布满划痕的粗糙表面像一个遍体鳞伤的人。它真美，她这么评价。

雅琪惊喜地，几乎有点儿得意忘形地介绍，这可是我的宝物！她高声强调，难得很快乐，看见它红色的钻尖和手柄了吗？无论怎么清洗也洗不干净！只要有阳光的日子，对手们看见红色钻头反射的奇异光线，他们就知道……

就知道雅琪来了，他们的内脏即将离开他们的身体，是吗？

总是如此！雅琪拍着雪莉的后背，看上去很自信。

当她提着小小的钻头独自一人冲锋，她脚边的尸体堆成小山，血液汇成湖泊，她是英雄雅琪，人尽皆知但无人靠近；赛场后的雅琪是女孩雅琪，深深藏在黑暗的矿井里，小巧的手提钻与她为伴。她在赛场上像个工具，幕后的她像个常人。但她的一部分已经融进了赛场上，矿石和血腥已经刻进她的身体，将会伴随她一生。雪莉想，手提钻既是武器也是工具，两种场合，两个用途，她的灵魂只能在手提钻上得到完整。而她现在给我触碰这把钻头——就像一只猎物对猎人袒露它柔软的腹——这多么危险，多么诱人，不言而喻。  
雅琪天生就善于展示。雪莉看着雅琪灌下一杯又一杯酒，趁着女孩看钻头的功夫出了神。有人问过她怎么评价雅琪，西班牙女人含糊回答着，她有点儿暴躁，事实上却暗想，Erotismo，没有比这更合适的形容词。她的情色不在于裸露白嫩柔软的身子，它暗藏在她露出的一小块腰部皮肤，她干完活后敞开的领口，溅上她脸颊和粉色工装裤的血，她被子弹和矿石划出的每一道疮疤，嵌入手上的弹片和腐烂的肉。猎物不自觉地暴露了她的美味，每一位真正读懂她的猎人都会想象她被折断自由那一刻的哀哭。

她是该展示她自己，但不是对所有人。，背对着女孩，雪莉露出了配得上一个猎人的笑容。她的一切，她所有不为人知的隐秘温热的角落，应该展示给我看，只给我看。她想折断雅琪的四肢只为了磨损她满是棱角的性格，但一个高超的猎人不会折断幼兽的獠牙——她要驯服雅琪，用完全正当的手段。这感觉好像印第安人独自驾驶独木舟从瀑布上游冲下，像角斗士提起剑面对恶极的猛兽，她随时可能会被这头小兽咬断脖颈窒息而死，但正因如此——这样才有趣！她有耐心。即便猎物袒露了她的腹部，她健壮的四肢仍满含着支撑奔跑的一切因素，若是现在把她关进囚笼里，她会绝食而死，悲壮又荣耀。直到猎兽对踏进猎人的射程范围习以为常，直到它只会对猎人蜷起利爪，直到锁紧她的四肢，雅琪永远不会有机会明白自己身在怎样的危险中。所以她喜欢雅琪。她们是被捕猎者与捕猎者，一块硬币的正反两面，两个暗面的碰撞。雪莉生在混乱的美国西部又活在混乱的赛场，雅琪生在死气沉沉的矿场，又毫不犹豫地把她自己藏匿进手提钻的嗡嗡声里。捕猎靠的不是手提钻，当然也不会是雪莉的霞弹枪，她的工具其实只有一个——那就是爱。

她悠闲地取来镣铐，轻轻地向这只小兽足上加上一把铁锁。

雪莉说，摸摸我的霞弹枪！

或许有一天她会带着雅琪开着吉普车跑到没油，跌跌撞撞地爬上山坡，抛锚在一片无人的西部荒野上。紫发的西班牙女人拉响最后一门礼炮，伴着雅琪体内红色的纸屑纷纷扬扬落下，她会为她高唱一支无人知晓的西语葬歌。但还不是现在，不是现在。她身旁的雅琪注意到她出了神，不得不拍下她的手臂，瞪着眼睛表示提醒。雪莉对她露出一个温和的笑容，扫过一眼她裸露出的一小块腰部皮肤。总有一天雅琪的身影会从矿场里、赛场里、酒馆里消失，好像这个女孩从没存在于这个小镇——没人会怀疑到雪莉身上，毕竟她看上去既温和又率真，既阳光又可靠。那一天何时到来呢？但我想，即便如此我们也会被浸在同一湾天堂的温泉里，爱情是被理智允许的精神失常。


End file.
